Better Off-pt 6 of the 3rd Annual REAL World Holiday Marathon
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve and Danny tie up loose ends on the Vanover case. Part 6 of the 3rd Annual REAL World Holiday Marathon


**Better Off** -part 6 of the 3rd Annual REAL World Holiday Marathon

* * *

 **Monday 11:00 A.M.**

Agent Rayman, along with three other agents from the Honolulu FBI office, entered the lobby at HPD after their completing their initial questioning of Roger and Meg Vanover and found Steve and Danny waiting their turn.

Rayman told the others to go ahead and hung back to brief Five-0. "They've both lawyered up," he said by way of introduction.

Steve nodded. "That was predictable."

"Here's what wasn't as predictable," Rayman said, a small glint in his eye. "Mrs. Vanover is being represented by the family firm. The same firm that handles Staley's and Honeywell's personal legal issues. Mr. Vanover, on the other hand, has called in outside counsel from Los Angeles. A firm that specializes in financial crimes and has a long track record of making very good deals for their clients who cooperate with authorities."

"Do you think Roger Vanover is gonna rat out the others? Even his wife?" Danny asked.

"All I can tell you after my preliminary interview with the guy is that he's looking for an escape hatch," Rayman said. "I think he's seen the writing on the wall for a while now and has been making plans to save his own skin if things went bad."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Any luck locating Honeywell?"

"We have a few leads. We reached out to his private attorney and asked for a voluntary surrender. So far we haven't heard back. With everything Keaweamahi is giving us we should be able to secure search warrants by this afternoon." Rayman reported confidently. "I'd prefer to bring him in the easy way but if he wants to take the hard route we're ready for that too."

"Let us know if you need anything from us," Steve offered.

"Thanks. I appreciate you booking them in here last night on the abuse complaint so I didn't have to pull a federal judge out of bed on Christmas night."

"All in the spirit of cooperation," Danny said.

"I swore out a warrant first thing this morning so we'll be transferring them both over to the Federal Detention Center soon. This will probably be the only chance you get to interview them before we officially take custody."

"That's fine," Steve said agreeably. "We just want to tie up a few loose ends."

"It's probably better you try them anyway." Danny jammed his hands in his pockets out of frustration. "Unfortunately, they probably wouldn't have gotten much time for what they did to their kids with the laws being what they are. At least this way they'll be going away for years and the kids will be safe." He took a deep breath. "I just want a chance to talk to them and ask why."

"Glad to be of service," Rayman nodded. "I'll let you get to it."

Steve stuck his hand out. "Let us know if we can help with Honeywill."

"I will. Thanks." Rayman shook his hand. "Good luck." He indicated down the hall towards the interrogation rooms. "I don't think you'll get much from them but if either lets anything slip …"

"We'll let you know," Steve assured him.

* * *

"So how do you wanna handle this?" Danny asked as they stood in the hall outside the interrogation rooms where the Vanovers waited with their attorneys.

"In the interest of time we should probably split up and each take one," Steve replied. "The feds could decide to move them any minute."

Danny's jaw tightened. "I'd like to take the father if it's all the same to you."

"Fine by me," Steve said. He knew Danny wanted a chance to ask Roger Vanover father to father how he could consign his own children to a dirty room in the basement while he himself continued to live in luxury. "Just try not to punch the guy."

"I can't make any promises."

"Just think of all the extra paperwork if you do," Steve warned.

Danny growled. "That may be all that saves him."

* * *

"Mrs. Vanover, I'm Steve McGarrett from Five-0. I'm here to talk to you about an abuse complaint lodged with CWS last Wednesday regarding your children."

"I've advised Mrs. Vanover not to answer any questions," her attorney replied.

"That's her right," Steve conceded as he took a seat at the table. "I am here to inform you, however, that we have no plans to pursue this case so Mrs. Vanover is no legal jeopardy on this matter. We just want to get a few answers so we can close this case before we pass her off to the feds."

"As I said … " the attorney began but his client cut him off.

"Oh you heard him," Meg Vanover sneered. "They're not interested in a silly complaint from some housekeeper looking for attention by taking down her rich employer."

She looked at Steve with fire in her eyes.

"This is what I get for offering that girl a chance to work in my home," she spat out. "She turns on me week one. I should have left her cleaning up after tourists at the Hilton."

Steve's jaw tightened. "Miss Clifton saw your children being mistreated and she called CWS. It was the right thing to do."

"Mistreated," Meg scoffed. "Says who? They're still alive, aren't they?"

Steve could tell Meg Vanover was a woman accustomed to bulldozing her way over people. "That's a pretty low bar to set as a measure of successful parenting."

"They were moved to the basement because they left toys and school books strewn all over their rooms, even though I warned them about it repeatedly."

"They're children," Steve pointed out. "Isn't that what they do?"

"It wasn't just their bedrooms, it was the playroom and the kitchen as well." Meg went on as though she could somehow justify her actions. "Someone constantly needed to pick up after them. I have important people stopping by every day and it's imperative the house look impeccable at all times."

Steve shook his head.

Meg Vanover leaned forward. "Do you have children, Commander?"

"One on the way."

"Well … you just wait until the first time you put something on the kitchen table and it sticks to the remnants of a spilled juice box, or an important guest sits on a damp spot on the couch, then come talk to me."

"I think we're done here." Steve realized the woman sitting in front of him was never going to see her treatment of her children as unacceptable. "I just have one other question."

Meg looked at him with barely concealed contempt. "What is it?"

"Why did you have children in the first place? You don't seem to have any maternal instincts."

Meg shrugged. "Roger wanted them. And I wanted Roger. Let's face it I was never gonna get rich as a journalist. Roger was my ticket."

"Your sister told us you were happy at first."

"Oh Gwenny." Meg's condescending smile was almost more than Steve could take. "So naive and gullible. She loves being a mom so it was easy to convince her I did too. Truth is, if I didn't have nannies right from day one I would have probably dropped them off at a fire station."

Even the attorney blanched at his client's comment.

"They ruined my body. It took three surgeries to get my tummy and waistline back to where I wanted them." Meg grumbled. "Kids do look good in holiday pictures and vacation photos though. When it comes to investing, people trust a man with a family."

Steve stood. "We won't be needing anything else, Mrs. Vanover. Good luck with the feds."

* * *

Danny sat down opposite Roger Vanover and his attorney. "My name is Danny Williams. I'm with Five-0. I have a few questions about a complaint called into CWS regarding the treatment of your children, Roger Jr. and Gina."

"As my client has already indicated he's willing to cooperate," the attorney replied. "However, as I said earlier we need certain assurances before making any statements."

"You can take that up with the feds," Danny brushed him off. "I'm only here to talk about the abuse case."

"I have no idea what that's about." Roger waved his hands in front of him. "The kids and the house were Meg's responsibility."

"So, you're saying you didn't know your own children were living in a filthy room in the basement?" Danny asked angrily.

"Absolutely not." Roger's tone was defensive. "I mean I knew their rooms had been moved downstairs but I didn't … I assumed they were cleaned regularly like the rest of the house."

Danny was incredulous. "Are you telling me you never went down there and saw where your children were living?"

"I have a lot on my plate," Roger snapped. "I was busy trying to make money to maintain a certain lifestyle."

A certain lifestyle?" Danny took a deep breath to get his temper under control. "For who? Not your kids … that's for sure. They were sleeping on dirty mattresses on the floor and using a bucket for a bathroom."

"They were not." Vanover insisted adamantly.

"They were." Danny snapped. "How long had they been living in the basement?"

Vanover shrunk back in his chair. "I don't know … I can't remember exactly … you'd have to ask my wife. I don't think it could have been more than a few months."

"And in a few months you never took the time to walk down a flight of stairs and see how they were doing?" Danny's disgust was unmistakable.

"As I said, I'm a very busy man."

Danny pulled out his phone. "According to social media it looks like you make time to play golf a couple of times a week."

"That's business related. I have to entertain my clients."

Danny continued to scroll. "And it looks like you had time to accept the Businessman of the Year award from the Chamber of Commerce."

"You don't understand," Roger huffed.

Danny slammed his palm on the table. "I understand that while your own kids were being abused and neglected you have the nerve to sit on the board of not one but two charities whose missions are to help improve the living conditions of children in other countries."

"I was doing my best." Danny could see Roger Vanover begin to slip into denial mode. "I have a lot on my plate. There were things going on with the business … "

"Don't discuss that," the attorney warned.

Fine." Roger said with a clipped tone. "I'll just say then that there were things that required my attention. Important things."

Danny stood and kicked his chair backwards, knocking it over in the process. "Nothing should have been more important than your children and their well-being. I hope the feds put you away for a long time."

With that he turned on his heel and exited the room before he did exactly what Steve warned him not to and punched Roger Vanover.

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up for lunch, Auntie Cath," Grace said as seated themselves at a table in front of Kamekona's shrimp trailer.

"My pleasure, sweetie. Catherine smiled. "Thanks for agreeing to help me clean out my closets this afternoon. I've been meaning to get to it for months but haven't found the time. Since I only worked half a day today it seemed like the perfect opportunity to get it done."

A young dark haired girl approached the table with a smile. "Do you know what you'd like or do you need a little time?"

Catherine looked at Grace, who appeared as confused as she was, then looked back at the girl. Before she could ask what was going on Kamekona made his way to the table.

"These are two of my favorite customers so make sure they get A+ service," he said to the young woman.

"Since when do you have waitresses?" Catherine asked.

"It's something new I'm trying out," Kamekona said proudly. "I've been thinking about it for a few weeks. I need to find ways to set myself apart from the competition after all. In addition to my excellent food."

Catherine and Grace smiled.

"When the Big Kahuna sent Carmen to me looking for a job I figured it was a sign so I hired her on the spot. So far it's working great. The customers love her."

"You're Carmen?' Catherine smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Catherine Rollins and this is my niece Grace. It's great to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Now it was Carmen's turn to look confused.

"This is McGarrett's wife and Danny Williams' daughter," Kamekona explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Carmen became slightly flustered. "I wasn't sure who you would have heard about me from. I'm not exactly the kind of person people talk about."

Catherine pushed her wind-blown hair off her face. "Steve is very impressed with you."

"And my dad said you're brave for reporting the Vanovers," Grace added.

"They're both very nice," Carmen smiled. "I owe Commander McGarrett for helping me find this job. I promise I'm not gonna let him down."

"I'm sure you won't," Catherine replied confidently. "I don't want to keep you from your work so I'll have a shrimp salad and a bottle of water."

"Make that two." Grace clapped.

"Coming right up."

Carmen headed off to get their order and Catherine turned to Kamekona. "This was a good idea."

"Thanks. It was Esther's," he grinned.

* * *

Danny knocked on the door of a well-kept house in Pearl City and waited. A minute later Gwen Rinaldi opened the door.

"Lieutenant Williams," she smiled warmly. "It's good to see you. Come in, come in."

As Danny stepped into the foyer he could hear the sound of children playing in the next room.

"I wanted to come by and give you an update on the case and see how RJ and Gina are getting along."

"Have a seat," Gwen said in a friendly tone. "The kids are doing as well as can be expected. They're a little skittish but that's understandable. They've been through a lot," she sighed. "CWS gave me the name of a therapist who helps children like them who have been through trauma and we have an appointment on Wednesday."

"That's good," Danny nodded.

He was happy to see Gwen being proactive about any issues her niece and nephew might have.

"Sid and I will do whatever we need to to help them get passed this," she said determinedly. "I think therapy will be good for them but you also can't discount the power of surrounding them with lots and lots of love." She smiled at Danny. "We're prepared to do that too. We may not have the kind of money their parents have but we have plenty of love."

Danny beamed. "I think that's exactly what they need."

He looked up as a tall man with shaggy brown hair entered the room carrying Gina Vanover on his shoulders clinging to his upstretched left hand. There was another young girl tucked firmly under his right arm and a toddler clinging to his leg.

"This jungle gym is my husband Sid," she laughed. "Sid, this is Lieutenant Williams from Five-0."

"Pleased to meet you," Sid smiled warmly. "I'd shake but I don't appear to have a free hand."

"No problem," Danny chuckled.

"This is my daughter Sophie and our youngest son Tony."

"Hi," the children said without letting go.

"I remember you from last night," Gina said from her perch.

"That's right," Danny smiled. "I just came by to talk to your aunt for a minute and check to see how you and your brother are doing."

"I'm sharing a room with Sophie," Gina giggled happily. "We stayed up late last night talking and playing with the dollhouse she got for Christmas."

"Sounds like fun."

"It was!"

"Mom, can we have a popsicle?" another voice asked as three more children entered the room. In addition to RJ Vanover there were two other boys who appeared to be close to his age.

"This is our oldest, Sid Jr. and our middle son, Frankie. And you've met RJ."

"Nice to meet you boys. And nice to see you again, RJ." Danny said.

"Can we have popsicles?" Sid Jr. repeated. "Pleeeeeease?"

"Go ahead," Gwen smiled indulgently. "But we're eating dinner soon so just one."

The crowd departed for the kitchen amongst a chorus of "Yay".

"Just one for you too, Sid," Gwen called after her husband.

"Well, I'll let you back to your family," Danny chuckled. "Looks like you have your hands full.".

"Thank you," Gwen nodded. "But please … you're welcome to stop by anytime."

Danny nodded gratefully. "I may take you up on that."

As they walked to the door Gwen said, "The childrens' case worker came by first thing this morning to check things out. She said Sid and I have been fast tracked to become legal guardians to RJ and Gina. I assume you had something to do with that."

Danny faced her, his expression sober. "Your sister and her husband are most likely going away for a long time."

"I love Meggie." Gwen shook her head. "But after some of the things the kids told me last night and this morning … I can't say I'm sorry."

"I have a good feel for people and I think you and your husband may be the best thing that ever happened to those kids."

"We're happy to have them," Gwen said sincerely. "We'll love them like our own."

Danny handed her his card. "Call me if you ever need anything."

"Thanks," Gwen smiled. "And you be sure to stop back and visit."

* * *

"Steve," Chin poked his head in Steve's office, "Agent Rayman is here to see you."

Steve looked up and saw the FBI agent in the bullpen chatting with Kono.

"Do you want me to send him in here?" Chin asked.

"No, I need to talk to Kono anyway."

Steve got up and followed Chin out of the office.

"Agent Rayman, how can I help you?"

"We have a potential lead on Honeywell's whereabouts. According to Keaweamahi he keeps an office in a warehouse down on the docks leased to someone who goes by the name Kiko. He didn't have a last name but he said Kiko was one of the unsavory types Honeywell brought into the Vanover house. Keaweamahi thinks he's a local thug."

"How does a guy like Honeywell end up associating with that crowd?" Steve asked.

"From what we can tell he needed people on the ground who wouldn't ask many questions and didn't care about legalities as long as the money was good. When he wanted a stock to gain value, or lose it, he funneled money to those guys and they bought or sold the stocks through a bunch of legitimate looking trading accounts they set up with brokers all over the country. He figured that way nothing could be traced back to him."

Steve shook his head.

"He understood exactly how the system worked from his time as Secretary of the Treasury," Rayman said. "He knew how to get around some of precautions put in place to avoid this kind of thing."

"What tripped him up?" Kono asked.

"Same thing as always. Greed. The guys he was involved with wanted a bigger piece of the pie and when Honeywell refused they started flexing their muscle and people started getting nervous. Someone reported it to the SEC and they called us and the rest is history."

"You think it was Vanover that called the SEC?" Steve asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me a bit." Rayman ran his hand through his hair. "Though we won't know for sure until we get a chance to complete our interviews. Right now we're concentrating on finding out who Kiko is. Hopefully once we do he'll lead us to Honeywell."

Steve headed to the smart table. "Let's see what we can find. If it's not in our records, we'll start working our local sources."

* * *

Grace consulted the picture from the previous month, right after Catherine's pregnancy was revealed.

"That's the outfit you were wearing," she said as she looked at Catherine's white tank top and denim shorts. "And you were standing right there."

She pointed and Catherine took a few steps forward.

"I want to take a picture of you in the same position every month so we can watch Niblet grow," she bubbled excitedly.

"I think it's a great idea," Catherine smiled as she tugged at her snug waistband. "But I'm pretty sure this is the last month for these shorts."

"It's so exciting," Grace squealed. "After the baby is born we'll put all the pictures together with Niblet's first baby picture. Won't that be fun?"

"It'll be awesome," Catherine agreed.

* * *

The Five-0 team, along with Agent Rayman and several other FBI agents, waited patiently for the scout team to confirm Honeywell was in the warehouse they'd identified as belonging to Kiko Kealahi, by way of multiple holding companies, before moving in.

"Good thing Ms. Rollins was able to cut through all the subterfuge of the shell companies and narrow it down to this one warehouse," Rayman said. "I have a feeling if we don't get Honeywell tonight he's gonna find a way out of the country and we'll play hell getting him back."

Steve smiled. "Catherine is very good at her job."

"That's for sure. I'm not gonna lie. I tried to poach her for the FBI," Rayman admitted.

"Really?"

"Absolutely." Rayman said eagerly. "We can always use people like her at the bureau. My director would snap her up in a heartbeat. I told her she could be a rising star at the FBI."

Steve nodded. "She turned you down, huh?"

"Yeah. I really gave it the hard sell too," Rayman frowned. "Talked up the glamour of living in New York City to the max. What are you gonna do though?" he shrugged. "She said she likes her job with the governor's office and her and her husband love it in Hawaii."

"She's right," Steve grinned. "We do."

"You mean … " Rayman laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Not a problem."

"Now I get it," Rayman chuckled. "When I met her on Christmas I asked her how her husband felt about her working on the holiday and she said he understood and fully supports her career."

"Very true," Steve nodded proudly.

"She's lucky." Rayman said. "My husband was so upset I was gonna be gone on Christmas, which means he has to deal with our crazy families by himself, he made me promise to bring him back to Hawaii for vacation this summer."

"You'll have to be sure to come by the house," Steve said. "We'd love to meet him."

"Agent Rayman," the radio on his hip crackled. "It's a go".

* * *

"Did you get Honeywell," Catherine asked sleepily as Steve entered the bedroom at a little after midnight.

He perched on her side of the bed. "We did. And now that the case is officially closed on our end the B&B trip is a go."

"I'm so glad," she said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"You look exhausted. Go back to sleep. I'm gonna grab a quick shower."

"I'm sorry," she said "I just can't seem to keep late hours lately."

"Niblet needs sleep," Steve grinned.

"We were gonna open our presents tonight."

Steve smiled at how she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Tomorrow. I promise," he said softly. "I'm only going in if an emergency comes up so fingers crossed after you get home at noon we'll have the rest of the day."

"Sounds heavenly," Catherine sighed. "I can't wait."

 **TBC** tomorrow in part 7

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
